


Rey From Nowhere

by SotasThorn



Series: Star Wars Stuff [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: HEAVY HEAVY SPOILERS, Kind of an Article, Other, Relating to Rey, Spoilers, Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotasThorn/pseuds/SotasThorn
Summary: This is basically a small thing written based off of shower thoughts.





	Rey From Nowhere

CAUTION: SPOILERS FOR STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI AHEAD!

 For many of my readers who don’t know, I am a HUGE fan of _Star Wars_ and probably always will be. The other day, I was taken to the theaters to see the most recent film of the franchise, _The Last Jedi_. Before seeing the movie, a few nights before I had dug around and read some reviews. It had seemed the fans were split on whether to like the film or to hate it. This concerned me. I was worried about the direction Lucas Productions had gone with changing the directors and upon seeing that the movie was getting a lot of criticism, I had been concerned. After seeing it for myself, my concerns were washed away and I personally rank it close behind _Rogue One_ and _The Empire Strikes_ Back. The movie had elements that I truly loved but one that really caught my attention.

 In two movies, Rey has become one of my favorite characters in the whole franchise and has proved to be an extravagant character with her own unique character traits that make her distinct from the existing universe but also cause her to fit right in with the rest of the characters. In _The Last Jedi_ , it is implied and mentioned the Rey’s parents are “No one” or “Nobody Important”. Kylo Ren specifically says that her parents were nothing but slave traders who wanted money for alcohol. If this is indeed correct, that means, contrary to many fan-theories and beliefs, Rey is  **not**  from the Skywalker/Solo, Palpatine, Bridger or any force-using lineage. This was probably one of the big disappointments for the fans who disliked the movie. In retrospective, it’s something even I had been upset about at first, but after much contemplation and thought, I realized something. A bigger picture that everyone is missing here. This new character, Rey, is something different for a reason. In almost every movie, the series always revolved around a Skywalker, starting from the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker(Or Luke, if you are considering the order in which they were released).

 Rey is not from any important lineage or any important family line. She is a clean slate with no relation to this former rebellion or any galactic war. I personally think that this was a great move on behalf of Lucas Productions and Disney. At first, many probably were thinking that it could be impossible considering the capability of this character. She is a character who might be more or just as powerful as Yoda himself, and while that is a debatable argument, she is still very powerful. It doesn’t matter who her parents are in the end, it matters what she leaves behind for her own name. But that aside, one of the things about this character, this _Girl From Nowhere_ , is that it reflects on life today.

 I am currently a Freshman in Highschool and just moved into this small town not but four months ago. On the first day of school, I successfully made no friends and only had negative interaction with other kids. I sat at a lunch table alone and kept quiet in all my classes. I walked through areas other than the main hall to avoid people. People gave me stares and weird looks because they had never seen me. I was new-- I was a Girl from Nowhere(Conveniently, I lived in a desert state before, too). On maybe the third day of school, I had started to make friends but only one or two. They didn’t know anything about me and we were still making a foundation for our friendship. What was funny was that, at my old school, I had never really hung out with crowds like theirs. They were the crowds I was to shy to hang around and the ones I never really fit in with, but that’s when I noticed something that I hadn’t before. In my old town, I had been with the same group of friends for many years and stuck with them. Our ‘crowd’ stayed together and never separated, so I had no idea what it was like to be part of another crowd.

 This is quite similar to Rey’s situation in _The Force Awakens_. She finds herself in a situation she never imagined being in before. She never thought that she would somehow get mixed up in a space war or be using mind control on Stormtroopers.

 A few months into school, I gained many friends across many different groups. Back when I was younger, I always assumed the traits of people based on who they hung out with. Everybody had titles; Popular, Cool, Nerd, Jock, Bully. But in this new place, I found myself not being able to just settle in one group. I had many friends across many different groups and I never declare to be any title. I am from no group and I have no history here. Much like Rey is from no family line and has no history in this war. She is _Rey_ from _Nowhere_ and is a new character that will bring about many new things. In short, I think Rey’s story is very similar to my own and probably many other peoples. I think Rian Johnson, The Lucas Production Company, and Disney have all done a great job developing this character and all the others that have come along with her. I can’t wait to see what _Star Wars: IX_ has instore for us and where these galactic adventures take us. _May the Force Be With You_ , and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't throw shade in the comment section, thanks guys<3


End file.
